Ruhe in Frieden
by Miruru
Summary: Mientras escuchaba su última voluntad, Prusia creía que Friedrich nunca moriría. Sin embargo, después de tantísimos años, Prusia aún no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Fritz no descansaba en paz.


**Ruhe in Frieden**

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Gilbert?

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones más caros que tenía en toda la casa. Ya había procurado que las botas descansaran fuera de la tela. Con la de barro que tenían, dejaría una mancha irreparable en la tapicería. Friedrich seguía con la mirada clavada sobre el albino, que aún no se había dignado ni a mirarle. Aunque se hacía el despistado, Prusia notaba la mirada de su jefe en la nuca. ¡Claro que lo había escuchado! La cosa era que no quería que el otro supiera que lo había hecho.

- ¡Prusia! No me desatiendas porque esté en las últimas, jovenzuelo. -dijo con tono autoritario el rey.

El de pelo plateado se tensó por un momento ante el tono de voz de su jefe. Apretó los dientes mientras un gesto rígido se instalaba en su cara. Se sentó correctamente y viró un poco para poder mirar de frente al actual rey de Prusia. Cuando empezó a hablar, la voz del más joven a duras penas se oía.

- C-claro que te estaba escuchando, viejo Fritz. -dijo a regañadientes.

- ¿Entonces te ha quedado claro? Yo no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo más, Gilbert...

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Aún te quedan unos cuantos años y...! -se quejó el otro.

- Tú sabes igual de bien que yo que mi tiempo se agota. Por eso, debo comunicarte mi voluntad. ¿La escucharás? -como toda respuesta, Prusia chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Friedrich sonrió al saber que esa respuesta era en realidad un sí- Como sabes, he vivido toda mi vida como un filósofo, Gilbert... Quiero ser enterrado sin pompa y sin fasto. No quiero ceremonias. El tercer día, a medianoche.

- ¿Tiene que ser a medianoche? -preguntó a disgusto el albino.

- Sí. A la luz de una linterna. Sin que nadie me siga. Hasta aquel mausoleo que mandé construir en Sansscouci. Siempre me gustó aquel lugar. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

- ¡No te preocupes tanto, Fritz! -exclamó despreocupadamente- ¡Aún te quedan muchos años de vida! Seguro que te dará tiempo a volver a cambiar de opinión. Quizás decidas que quieres que disparen al aire por ti y que hagan un gran desfile.

Gilbert empezó a reír a pleno pulmón. Últimamente se repetía mucho esa conversación. Friedrich empezaba a pensar que la muerte le pisaba los talones. Personalmente, odiaba esas charlas. Se llevaba muy bien con su rey. Era un tipo agradable y podía hablar distendidamente con él de diversos temas. Además, por muy estrambóticas que fueran sus ideas, se sentaba a escucharlas. Era el primero en venir a halagarlo cuando hacía las cosas bien y, con lo increíble que era, eso sucedía muy a menudo.

Era una tontería hablar ahora de esos temas. A pesar del estado de salud de Friedrich, seguro que aguantaría un tiempo más. Estaba siendo demasiado exagerado.

* * *

><p>Como si hubiese previsto lo que iba a ocurrir, el día se levantó gris. Por muy increíble que pareciese, aún se encontraba en la cama durmiendo. El albino tenía la manía de levantarse bien temprano y realizar las tareas de la mañana de manera metódica. La disciplina prusiana, que decían. Se removió algo molesto cuando llamaron a la puerta.<p>

- Señor...

- _Verdammt!_ ¿Qué pasa? No me gusta que entren en mi habitación sin mi permiso. -se quejó el prusiano.

- Su majestad Friedrich...

A los minutos, había empezado a llover. Gilbert no era consciente de ello. Lo único de lo que tenía conciencia era del sonido de su propio corazón, el cual martilleaba en su cabeza. Allí se encontraba, a los pies del lecho donde Friedrich descansaba. Parecía estar en su mejor sueño de no ser porque no respiraba y empezaba a estar rígido. Mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con el mandatario, empezó a notar la boca cada vez más seca. Ahondó en su corazón y no pudo encontrar ni un sentimiento coherente. No hallaba tristeza, ni rabia, ni algún sentimiento típico que te embarga cuando alguien cercano a ti acaba de morir. Sólo hallaba preguntas:

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Los presentes parecían esperar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la nación. En vista de que no hacía nada, uno de ellos se acercó y le agarró el brazo intentando que volviera a la realidad. Aquel contacto físico disgustó al albino. Lo que proseguía al contacto físico era un patético intento de ayuda. Un: ¿estás bien?. No necesitaba toda esa bazofia.

- Hemos llamado a Friedrich Wilhelm II. Viene de camino. Él tomará las decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Prusia afirmó con la cabeza aunque, en realidad, no sabía a qué estaba diciendo que sí. Sus ojos no podían desviarse de Fritz. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Había creído tan firmemente que aún duraría algún año más... En eso, el viejo había acertado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí plantado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el heredero de Fritz estaba a su lado y le posó la mano en el hombro. ¡Malditos fueran! ¿Es que nadie parecía comprender que no necesitaba que le tocaran el jodido hombro? Era demasiado increíble como para que nadie le demostrara una pizca de compasión.

- Tranquilo, le daremos la despedida que se merece -dijo Wilhelm.

Y de repente, Gilbert despertó de su ensoñación.

Si creía que las cosas no podían ir a peor es que se equivocaba. Las cosas siempre podían empeorar y en su casa eso siempre parecía ocurrir. Discutía con Friedrich día sí y día también. Cualquier hora era buena para empezar una pelea sobre el funeral del viejo Fritz. Le parecía tan irritante... No era al único al que Fritz le había confesado su última voluntad. Estaba claro que Friedrich Wilhelm, como sucesor al trono, estaría al tanto de sus deseos. En cambio, Wilhem no parecía dispuesto a seguir el deseo póstumo del monarca prusiano. El claro indicio era que ahí estaban, de nuevo peleando por ese tema.

- ¡No se puede hacer eso! ¡Fritz no quería una ceremonia grande o ser parte del espectáculo para el populacho! -espetó Prusia pegando un golpe seco en la mesa.

- La gente quiere despedir a Friedrich el Grande como se merece por todo lo que hizo por ellos. Está decidido: Los que deseen podrán decirle adiós y se enterrará junto a Friedrich I en Potsdam.

- ¿¡QUÉ? -exclamó- ¡Él quería que lo enterraran en Sanssouci! ¡¿Por qué retorcida lógica hay que enterrarlo en la capilla militar de Potsdam? Friedrich, ¡no puedes hacer esto! ¡Él no quería que convirtiesen su muerte en un espectáculo!

- ¡No seas egoísta, Prusia! Claro, tú estás tranquilo porque irías a despedirlo camino a ese mausoleo dejado de la mano de Dios. ¡Tú no eras el único que quería a mi tío! ¡La gente lo adoraba! No por nada se le dio el apelativo de "el Grande". Pero, aún así, quieres ser tan egoísta como para no permitirle a sus queridos vasallos el despedirse de él.

- N-no es eso. - se quejó el albino. Pero realmente daba esa impresión. ¿Acaso estaba mal pensar en la voluntad de Fritz?- Pero...

- No hay peros que valgan, Gilbert. Se ha decidido. Tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte a la idea de que soy tu superior y que debes acatar lo que decido.

Lo único que se respetó fue el hecho de que no se enterró hasta el tercer día. Pero ni siquiera era medianoche. La asistencia del pueblo había sido multitudinaria. Sonaba una melodía solemne que le hacía sentir ganas de vomitar. Era todo asquerosamente vistoso. Estaba seguro: Fritz no estaría contento si viera esto. Él mismo no estaba contento viéndolo. La gente después diría que fue un funeral emotivo, que Prusia permanecía con la cabeza gacha y una expresión insondable. Todos creían que el golpe emocional que había supuesto la pérdida de Fritz lo mantenía en ese estado. Lo que nadie sabía era que Prusia se mantenía hierático para no partirle la cara a alguien ante la idea de lo que le habían hecho a la memoria del viejo Fritz.

* * *

><p>El ruido inundaba la capilla militar de Potsdam. Mientras, Göring daba instrucciones para que se apresuraran. ¿Cuánto había corrido el prusiano? No podría decirlo. Se le habían cruzado tanto los cables que ni había pensado en coger un vehículo. Había pegado un portazo que había hecho que las bisagras se saltaran. ¿Es que no podían dejarle descansar de una jodida vez?<p>

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa por la cabeza, Göring! -exclamó como una exaltación el de ojos rojos.

Se adentró a zancadas en la capilla militar. Todo el mundo detuvo el trabajo. Cada persona de las que se encontraban allí le miró. Enfadar a la nación era algo que les hacía sentirse demasiado incómodos. Al menos Hermann Göring se mantenía aparentemente tranquilo. Sabía que algo así ocurriría. En realidad había deseado que Gilbert no se enterara de lo que iban a hacer.

- ¿¡No fue suficiente con enterrarlo de manera diferente a la que le hubiera gustado y en otro sitio diferente? ¡¿Ahora tenéis que venir a desenterrarlo? -exclamó el prusiano. Su voz resonó por toda la capilla. Era una imagen extraña y acongojante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el silencio que ahora reinaba en el lugar.

- Estás actuando de manera precipitada, Prusia... Si me dejaras explicarte...

- ¡Gilipolleces! Si te dejara explicarte aún seguiría teniendo ganas de pegarte una paliza, Göring. ¡¿Quién te ha dado la orden, eh?

- Se lo propuse al Führer y le pareció buena idea. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Prusia? -preguntó el mariscal.

- ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Fritz fue mi jefe y alguien muy importante para todo el mundo como para desenterrarlo ahora!

- ¿Prefieres que los bombardeos destrocen el lugar y no quede nada del gran Friedrich? -dijo Göring mirándole fríamente.

Mientras desenterraban a Friedrich I y Fritz, lo único que pudo hacer el albino fue mirar al suelo con fijación. Sí que le parecía una ofensa eso de desenterrarlos y llevarlos a otro sitio, concretamente el sótano de un cuartel general. Luego pensaba en el motivo que Göring le había dado y no podía pensar en un contraargumento. Profanar de ese modo la tumba o no hacerlo y que lo que quedaba de Fritz desapareciera bajo las bombas de los auto-denominados "Aliados".

Salió fuera de la capilla y se fue a un lugar apartado. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no había nadie, pegó un puñetazo contra la pared, apretando los dientes con fuerza. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Por muchos años que hubieran pasado, aún sentía la pérdida del Fritz como si hubiera sido ayer. ¿Estaba siendo infantil al no querer dejar marchar al recuerdo del que muchos consideraron el mejor rey de Prusia?

* * *

><p>Se sentía extremadamente impotente. Habían perdido aquella guerra. No sólo se había perdido un ideal y un líder; habían perdido el apoyo de la gran mayoría de los países. No pretendía justificarse. Ahora no quería que el mundo pensara que él o su hermano no habían tenido nada que ver. No podía predicar que ellos nunca quisieron hacerle caso a su jefe, o que no creyeron firmemente en el ideal de la raza aria. La única verdad era que a nadie le gustaba perder. A Prusia siempre le había repateado una derrota en el campo de batalla. Y lo peor de haber perdido era que ahora, lo que era el conjunto de Alemania, se veía dividido. A él le tocaba estar al cuidado (por no decir servicio total o la sumisión) de Rusia.<p>

Había oído muchas historias sobre el ruso y ninguna de ellas era buena. Había luchado contra él y no aprobaba los métodos que usaba en el campo de batalla. Ése era al hombre al que tendría que jurar fidelidad. Ése era el hombre que iba a vigilar que su camino no volviese a "torcerse". El que iba a aprovecharse de su derrota.

Y aún así, en medio de todos ese caos y desesperanza, la mayoría de la impotencia que Gilbert sentía no era por perder la guerra. Si estaba destrozando aquellas sillas no era porque sintiera una ira tan extrema al saber que tendría que servir al ruso. No... El tema era recurrente y parecía que, por muchos años que pasaran, nunca terminaría. Acababa de enterarse de que los americanos habían encontrado restos humanos en una mina de cal. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder relacionar ideas. Después estalló en ira al deducir que, lo que los americanos se habían llevado, eran los restos de sus reyes y, aún más en concreto, los de Friedrich el Grande.

Cada día que se levantaba, cada momento a solas (que no eran muchos porque el pesado ruso no dejaba de perseguirlo), cada rato en la noche justo antes de dormirse, Prusia pensaba que Fritz estaba por ahí, sin enterrar. Quizás los americanos habían decidido exhibirlo. Quizás les dirían a los que fueran a visitarlos que había instigado al nazismo o inventarían que había sido la peor calamidad para Prusia. La sola idea lo enfermaba sin fin. Cada vez que lo pensaba, se maldecía por haber permitido que lo desenterraran. ¿Había caído alguna bomba sobre la capilla? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero era probable que no. Quizás, a día de hoy, Fritz podría seguir descansando pacíficamente y no deambulando de aquí para allá. ¡Nunca le había gustado viajar demasiado, maldita sea!

La espera se prolongó durante semanas, las semanas se transformaron en meses y los meses se convirtieron en años. Siete tortuosos años en los que, aparte del ya sufrimiento extremo que se estaba padeciendo en la zona, Gilbert no podía olvidar que los restos seguían pululando por ahí. Pero, un día, Louis Ferdinand puso fin a toda esa incertidumbre. Por fin los restos de Friedrich volvieron a donde debían estar.

Por la propia situación, no pudieron encargarse de ellos. Había tantísimas cosas por hacer en aquel país tan desmoronado en tantos sentidos... Pero cuando tocó abordar el tema, como ocurrió la primera vez, volvieron las discusiones con su actual jefe. Su hermano Ludwig no había querido pronunciarse al respecto. Agradecía que no se metiera en esos asuntos. Él no había conocido a Friedrich como el prusiano. Sabía que aquello tenía un valor sentimental muy importante para Prusia, por mucho que él no quisiera admitirlo abiertamente.

Y aunque intentó luchar de nuevo por aquel ideal que Fritz le legó, volvió a fallar en el intento. Esta vez, al menos, conseguiría que lo enterraran en Sansscousi. El viaje hasta Potsdam se le hizo eterno. Aunque el silencio se hacía irrespirable, Prusia decidió hacer todo el trayecto al lado del ataúd de Fritz. No podría explicarle a nadie por qué le tenía tanto aprecio a ese hombre. Pero eso era, probablemente, porque nunca fue bueno con las palabras.

El viaje en carruaje fue horrendo. Lento y precedidos por unos cuantos carros de combates. Los carruajes eran los que llevaban en el puto siglo XVIII. ¿Es que se habían vuelto majareta todos? ¡Estaban en el año 1991! ¡Alquilad un coche de gasolina! Cuando llegaron, el cielo se teñía con los colores de la tarde.

- He pensado en enterrarlo a medianoche, tal y como deseaba. -dijo de repente su jefe, reuniéndose con él.

Esa simple idea hizo que Gilbert se animara ligeramente. Ya no sólo descansaría en su amada Sansscousi, ahora también sería enterrado a la hora que pidió. Y ese pensamiento le hizo feliz hasta que empezó el primero de los dos funerales. No supo cuántos minutos estuvo allí de pie, escuchando la voz de aquel hombre hablar. Apretó el puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Definitivamente, aquello estaba mal. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle un funeral? Es más, ¿por qué tenían que hacerle dos? Se levantó haciendo ruido. Poco le importó que le miraran. Es más, quería hacer patente su molestia. Alemania observó a su hermano mientras éste caminaba a zancadas hacia la salida. Cuando pegó un portazo, suspiró casi inaudiblemente. A veces era tan maleducado...

El calor sofocante del agosto le provocaba que unas pequeñas gotas de sudor poblaran su frente. No era la mejor época del año para vestir uniforme de manga larga. Escuchó ruido de pasos y, a su lado, divisó la figura de su hermano. En el semblante de Alemania pudo leer preocupación. No quería que se preocupara, ni que le compadeciera, ni que intentara animarlo. Él solo podía con ese tipo de cosas.

- Hermano... ¿No vas a entrar? -preguntó finalmente Ludwig.

- ¡Claro que no! -espetó Gilbert sin tan siquiera mirarle- ¡Esto está mal! ¡Nunca debimos haber hecho un funeral! ¡Aún menos dos! ¡No lo entienden! ¡Nadie lo entiende!

- Pero... -empezó de nuevo el rubio.

- ¡Pero nada! -interrumpió- ¿¡Acaso él les confió su voluntad? Yo te lo diré, West: No. A ninguno les importa un pimiento lo que Friedrich deseara. ¡Lo único que quieren es satisfacer su curiosidad! ¡Fritz no es una atracción de feria!

Vio que Alemania se acercaba. Él se apartó hacia otro lado intentando ser casual. No. Ya veía qué intenciones llevaba. No pensaba dejar que se acercara para intentar darle palmaditas reconfortantes o, aún peor, un abrazo. Él tampoco podía entenderlo. Llevaba más de doscientos años y Friedrich no había tenido el descanso que se merecía, aún seguían contradiciendo su voluntad. Estaba cansado de que todo el mundo se negara a darle aquello que se había ganado por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

Asistió al entierro pero se apartó de toda aquella multitud. No habló con nadie a pesar de que algunos se acercaron para charlar. Ni le hizo caso a su hermano. Esperaba a que todo el mundo se marchara de allí y por fin reinara un silencio absoluto. El nuevo lugar donde Friedrich iba a descansar era bonito.

- Hermano, deberíamos irnos. -dijo Ludwig, acercándose de nuevo a la nación mayor.

- Ya iré. Adelántate. -respondió escuetamente.

Dio dos rondas de reconocimiento y así se cercioró de que no había realmente nadie por los alrededores. Volvió delante del féretro y se arrodilló. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hacía aquello. Juntó las manos, cerró los ojos y se puso a rezar en silencio una oración para el difunto rey. Se giró un poco y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra el granito.

- Deberías sentirte orgulloso, Fritz. Es la primera oración que rezo en años y el increíble yo te la ha dedicado. -rió brevemente y se llevó una mano a la cara- No sé qué hago hablando solo...

Se quedó un rato en silencio después de suspirar. No era muy fanático de estas cosas, pero algo en su interior le incitaba a seguir hablando.

- Seguro que nos debes estar maldiciendo a todos... No te culpo, viejo. Yo intenté que hicieran lo que querías. ¡N-no es ninguna excusa! ¿Los has visto? Todos han venido para chafardear. La gente no deja de ser una cotilla. Deberías conocer a España, ése aún es más cotilla. Bueno, tú lo conociste, pero hablasteis poco...

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando.

- Era tan grande entonces... ¡A-Ahora también lo soy, ahahaha! Pero claro... Es muy diferente a lo que era antaño. Como ya no me consideran país, nadie quiere escuchar mi opinión, ni mis ideas... Tú eras bueno en eso, viejo Fritz. Vivo con mi hermano menor, en su casa. ¡Está bien! ¡No te creas! No tengo que hacer muchas tareas. Aunque de la limpieza no me escapo.

Otro silencio. Vaya, aquello ya empezaba a ser demasiado raro para su gusto.

- Gracias, Fritz. Fuimos grandes y me ayudaste mucho.

Se incorporó y miró con cierta melancolía el granito en el que rezaba una parafernalia sobre lo maravilloso y bondadoso que había sido Friedrich II. Apoyó la mano y lo notó frío como nunca. El mausoleo, a aquellas horas de la noche, se convertía en un lugar bastante fresco. Demasiado para su gusto.

- Como buen prusiano que eres, consigue un buen sitio en el cielo. Quizás, algún día, te vaya a hacer compañía, viejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué raro se hace verme subir un fic que no sea Francia-España xDDD ¡Muchísimo! Bueno... Este oneshot lo escribí hace bastante tiempo. Un día, buscando cosas de historia de Prusia, me encontré con una noticia de un diario español en que anunciaban que se había enterrado a Friedrich y no era tan y tan lejano. Estuve viendo y explicaban eso, que su voluntad no se había aceptado, que luego se desenterró y que luego se perdieron los restos. Yo imaginaba a Prusia y me daba un poquito de pena sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el cariño y tal que le parece tener en general. Así pues, me dije a mí misma que tenía que escribir un breve oneshot del asunto.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. A la gente que deje review sin hacer login, gracias de todo corazón. A la gente que lo deje con usuario le respondo personalmente.**

**Gracias por leer -hearts-**


End file.
